custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shensii
Shensii was a pacifistic Ga-Matoran who lived on Leskya Nui. When the island was destroyed she escaped to Powai Nui, where she joined the Toa Powai and became the secretary to Turaga Maroona. History Early History Like many of her species, Shensii assisted in the creation of the Matoran Universe the moment she was created as a Ga-Matoran by the Great Beings. Due to a glitch of unknown origin, she was given the ability to feel romantic attraction. However, she did not pay any attention to this attribute until much later. After the Universe's completion, she was placed on Leskya Nui in the Southern Islands, where she cleaned and maintained docks. When the island's leaders announced that they would launch a seaborne expedition to explore other islands, Shensii was elated and immediately involved herself in it. under the supervision of the Toa of Psionics Nohri, she and many other Matoran helped construct the Horizon Breaker, one of the sea vessels built for the expedition. Leskya Nui War Due to the island's large population of Fa-Matoran, the Brotherhood of Makuta ordered Makuta Antharahk to destroy said Fa-Matoran. Sometime after the Makuta led his first attack on the island, Vandir gathered a battalion of around twenty willing Matoran and trained them in combat so that they could help the rest of the Toa in fighting back. Shensii assisted this battalion by cleaning their equipment and providing them with food. On one of his attacks, Antharahk commanded Drakah's experimental weapon of mass destruction, the Incendiary, to be detonated in Leskya Nui's capital city. Instead of destroying the capital, however, it's blast destroyed the entire island, leaving few survivors. Among these survivors was Shensii. After she and the other surviving Matoran were gathered by Vandir and Hatar, the survivors left the island on the Horizon Breaker to escape the increasingly inhospitable conditions. On the vessel, shaken by the unexpected way the war against Antharahk had ended, she blamed unnecessary violence on its destruction and soon became a strong pacifist. Powai Nui When her fellow Matoran and Toa arrived on the south shore of Powai Nui and moved to Vo-Powai, Shensii chose not to pair up and go on scouting missions. Instead, she stayed behind to help set up Hatar's camp at Lake Faradi and begin several farms. She witnessed several events, such as the possession of Nepto and the spontaneous battle between the Toa Powai and the colonists. However, she refused to participate in the latter fight due to her pacifism. During this fight, Keelo was mutated into a Toa of Earth, Fire, and Lightning by the Mask of Catastrophes, after which he asserted his leadership over the Leskya Nuians and Powai Nuians. As he began to conquer the island, Shensii constantly defied his orders, resulting in much strife between the two. The Toa of Fire Detras also shared this resistance to the Emperor, and that fact caused the two to form a secretive alliance. When Detras finally escaped, he brought Shensii along with him. The two lived as nomads for over a week, walking up and around the Desolation River and stopping only to rest, eat, and sleep. Shensii tended to the multiple wounds Detras had received from resisting Keelo's commands. She and Detras then met up with Maroona, Corduk, Arvos, and Salvina at the Aqueduct. She introduced herself to the natives. Later, Omakah, Navahko, and Wreshi returned after escaping Keelo's Empire. After talking with each other, Omakah and Shensii quickly found that they had romantic feelings for one another. Later, Maroona sent Omakah and Shensii to reap greatgrass plants near the Aqueduct. There, they discovered that the Ko-Matoran Jeko had been spying on them. They swiftly captured him, bringing him to Maroona. Using her Noble Mask of Psychometry she discovered one of Keelo's plans, a trapped duel between him and Detras which would involve the Toa of Fire being killed by the Emperor's command. The Toa Powai created a counterattack, intending to trap Keelo within the Shrine of Salvation. Shensii agreed with the plan, knowing full well that any and all violence would be for the sake of ending future violence. The plan was launched, and was mostly successful until it was interrupted by Hysterix, who trapped both Keelo and Detras in the Shrine and then destroyed it. Hysterix then engaged in a large fight with all of the Matoran and Toa present, during which Omakah and Shensii got ahold of the Mask Maker's Tool. After Hysterix began to chase them down, they ran through a nearby forest before reaching a cliff overlooking Lake Faradi. With the Makuta closing in fast, Omakah evacuated the Leskya Nuian Matoran from the lake and then kissed Shensii before pushing her into the lake to ensure her safety. As soon as Hysterix caught up with him, he activated the Tool and released a massive amount of energy from it, killing him and wounding Hysterix. Although the death of Omakah saddened and angered Shensii, she eventually came to accept his death, knowing that it was the right thing for him to have done. For her courage and loyalty to the Toa Powai, Maroona made Shensii her secretary, an occupation which Omakah had previously had. In memory of him, Shensii had his hook fashioned into a staff which she used to signify her position. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Ga-Matoran, Shensii possessed inactive powers over the element of Water, which manifested as more lung capacity and better maneuverability while underwater. After Omakah's passing, Shensii had his hook fashioned into a staff which she used to signify her position as Maroona's secretary. Personality and Traits Although shy, Shensii was devoted to her beliefs and was brave enough to stand up to things she found detestable. The principle she most strongly believed in was pacifism, which she committed to following the destruction of her home island. She also respected and commonly associated herself with people who shared a similar devotion to their beliefs. Appearances * Dirge - First appearance * The Feral Plains/Volume III * The Feral Plains/Volume IV * The Feral Plains/Volume V * The Feral Plains/Volume VI * The Feral Plains/Volume VII Trivia * An aerial war vehicle was planned to appear in the finale of The Feral Plains, which Shensii and Arvos would pilot. Even though a foot long moc of it was made, Cap decided to cut it from the story. He believed that not only would the vehicle itself would feel out-of-place in the Western-inspired story, but also that it would be severely contradictory of Shensii's character for her to pilot a war vehicle. Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Leskya Nuians Category:Powai Nuians Category:Water